Alice's Return To Wonderland
by JustTryMoreLovex3
Summary: Alice finds herself in a strange place, people all claiming they've met before. Why can't Alice remember these people? And why is this 'Wonderland' so dark and twisted, when she's heard tales of a lovely place? My own character versions. M for safety!


**Alice In Wonderland**

***~*~*~*~* **

Everything fell around her, making her already aching head spin in confusion. Where was she and how did she get this far through the Earth?

The only thing Alice could do at a moment like this, was hope she wouldn't fall straight through the other side of the world and land in China while they drank tea. How would she get home if they barely spoke English there?

When Alice hit the ground, she wished she was still falling as she nearly broke her back landing too hard.

"Oof, how terrible that was. It did indeed hurt." she mumbled to herself, massaging the small of her back as much as she could as she stood to her feet to find a way out. Doors lined the circular room, all different colors and styles. The first one Alice walked up to was painted red and pealing on the edges. She turned the nob and jiggled it but the silly thing wouldn't budge an inch. She walked door to door, all coming up with the same result; locked. She stomped her foot as she nearly screamed in frustration. Why would someone lock her in this room!? She didn't do anything at all to anyone. Or was it because she snuck an extra crumpet for Dinah last night?

"Oh I didn't mean to, purposely. She was so hungry and I can't deny my sweet Dinah. Especially when that little feign gives me that pleading look. I didn't even know cats could do that, the madness!" she spoke aloud, using her hands as if to emphasize what was on her mind. She turned away from the doors and bumped into a glass table that certainly wasn't there smiled gratefully, at who, she doesn't know as she grabbed the small glass bottle that rested on the table. It had a tag saying 'Drink Me' elegantly. Alice shrugged her shoulders and opened the bottle, taking a waft and nearly inhaling the smell of Cinnamon, Turkey and Tea.

"It's only a drink." she told herself aloud, drinking down the whole thing. She felt herself shrink in size as the room got bigger and she got smaller. She stood in her dress as it made a canopy above her in a blue pile. She wrestled her way out and back into the large, circular room. She glanced down at herself and saw she now wore a sleeveless blue dress, _'How odd.'_

Walking back around the room, she saw a large red curtain with light seeping from underneath. Alice pulled the dusty thing back and saw a door, her height, yanked at the nob and she of course knew it would be locked. Alice sat against the door and began to cry, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Why me? WHY ME? I just want some tea..." she sobbed, covering her face with her small hands and wiping the tears away.

"Toughen up dear! Just grab the key that's under the table, like last time." A voice rang threw the room, making Alice jump up in alarm, turning in a 360 circle, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Who are you? Better yet, WHERE are you?" Alice called, squinted as if that would help her find the owner of the masculine voice.

"Just do as I said Alice, and you'll see in all good time." the voice responded, sounding more distant then the first time. Alice ran under the table and saw the key glistening in the little light of the room. Alice felt triumphant as she dragged the key to the small door and unlocked it. She walked into it, shocked at the sight of the beautiful flowers and wild animals, running past.

"Curioser and curioser." she whispered to herself, watching as a Dragon fly and a horse fly flew by, chasing after each other.

"Alice, I'm so happy you returned! But I'm afraid I have to do this, forgive me, sweet Alice." the same voiced whispered into her ear behind her, making Alice jump in fright once more. She piveted on her heels but no one was there.

"Where are you?" she called again, only having a blow to her side knock her to her feet. Alice gasped and held her side, blubbering. She went to look up at the attacker when she was knocked out by a blow to the side of her skull. She heard a sad sigh before everything went black.

* * *

It's my first and it's an introduction of Alice getting to 'Wonderland'. Review and let me know if I should even bother to continue. Flames will be used to heat the Hatter's tea :)

xo


End file.
